Showing His Feelings
by Roxius
Summary: Every day, Kaede would visit Azure Kite. Every day, he would come closer and closer to finally showing his feelings. Azure Kite X Kaede in 30 sentences. WARNING: SERIOUS CRACK PAIRING! Please R & R!


Title: Showing His Feelings

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T at best

Pairing: Azure Kite X Kaede (Serious Crack!)

Summary: Every day, Kaede would visit Azure Kite. Every day, he would come closer and closer to finally showing his feelings. Azure Kite X Kaede in 30 sentences. WARNING: SERIOUS CRACK PAIRING! Please R & R!

* * *

**1. Silence**

Even though he couldn't speak, Azure Kite had other ways of showing his feelings. Kaede was the first (and only) person to ever notice this.

**2. Learn**

Kaede was quite surprised that a person made entirely out of raw data was able to learn so quickly.

**3. Visit**

Azure Kite always visited Kaede every day, even though he never says a single thing to her.

**4. Monster**

"Ah, it's a monster!" "Run or he'll kill you!" "Get away from me, you freak!" It was always the same cries whenever Azure Kite walked through the busy streets of Mac Anu. Kaede was the only one who never screamed at him, and he was content with that.

**5. Kiss**

Kaede couldn't help but break out laughing when she saw how red Azure Kite's face became after a simple peck on the cheek.

**6. Desire**

In truth, their desire for one another grew every time they saw each other. However, neither is brave enough to admit their feelings.

**7. Greed**

Azure Kite learned the hard way that Kaede could be a very greedy bitch, sometimes...

**8. Believe**

Azure Kite always believed that Kaede would come visit him every day. Even after her death, he still waited for her.

**9. Taste**

Azure Kite's first taste of sex was one of the most amazing esperiences he'd ever had. It was Kaede's first time, too. Kaede also learned that Azure Kite tasted like chocolate.

**10. Protect**

Kaede always was able to count on her Twin-Bladed lover to save her in a pinch. Of course, she always repaid him with a thank-you kiss.

**11. Friends**

When Azure Kite planned on introducing Kaede to his 'brothers', he didn't expect them to be on vacation in a pimp hotel. At least that gave him and Kaede some free time to get to know each other better...

**12. Hell**

Everyone must go through the depths of hell at one point in their lives. For Azure Kite, he was locked away in the firey underworld until a certain Moon Tree member came into his life.

**13. Cage**

Azure Kite had never depended on anyone. He had formed a cage around his heart. It was Kaede who was able to break that cage and learn his true feelings.

**14. Gift**

Kaede didn't expect to get so many gifts on her birthday. She also didn't expect every single one of them to be signed by someone called 'A.K.'.

**15. Battle**

As they traveled through the dungeon, Haseo began to wonder why Azure Kite and Kaede kept glancing over at each other now and then during battle.

**16. Air**

The air was so stiff and thick between Azure Kite and Kaede that you could cut the tension with a knife.

**17. Duty**

As he spent more and more time with Kaede, Azure Kite began to question what his true duty really was to 'The World'.

**18. Evening**

As the sun slowly fell behind the mountains, Azure Kite had no choice but to bid Kaede goodbye.

**19. Market**

Azure Kite bought Kaede a bracelet for her birthday. The bracelet was ugly and worn out, but Kaede wore it every day.

**20. Lesson**

As Azure Kite's personal teacher, Kaede visited him every day to teach him how to speak. Azure Kite only had three words in mind, though: 'I love you'.

**21. Chocolate**

When Azure Kite learned of Kaede's love for chocolate, he thought up of various ways to use that weakness to his advantage.

**22. Weird**

Haseo noticed that Azure Kite and Kaede were making kissy faces at each other and he mutttered, "You guys are so weird..." He ended up getting PKed the next day.

**23. Data**

How could something made completely out of data be able to love? How could it have feelings? How?

**24. Breasts**

'I have to admit', Azure Kite thought as he followed Kaede down to the beach, 'The girl has some damn big breasts!'

**25. Happy**

"Are you...happy, Azure Kite-san?" Kaede had asked as she and her boyfriend shared a chocolate sundae. Azure Kite was still for a few moments before giving a small nod.

**26. Jealous**

Every time Azure Kite saw Kaede and Zelkova together, he could feel his blood boil.

**27. Swim**

"C'mon, Azure Kite! Don't you want to take a swim?" Kaede urged with a big grin on her face. Azure Kite just shook his head: he had to keep an eye out for sharks.

**28. Music**

After two months of training, Azure Kite easily picked up how Kaede's beautiful fingers moved gracefully along the piano keys with ease.

**29. Drunk**

Kaede had a massive headache when she woke up after her latest drinking binge. She went back to sleep when she noticed that she was in bed with Azure Kite.

**30. Supernova**

As the comet fell through the cloudy skies towards Moon Tree base, Kaede broke down and cried into Azure Kite's shoulder.


End file.
